The Multipurpose Arthritis Center at Dartmouth is focusing on community and education programs in year 03, while continuing an active program in all components of academic rheumatology. Building on 02 year programs we are extending education of arthritis health professionals by developing clubs for local groups to exchange information and data. For physicians, a mini-residency program is planned to extend our outreach programs. Interactive TV programs with the University of Vermont will supplement Dartmouth's rheumatology teaching. Education is being extended to laboratory personnel in outlying hospitals. Arthritis clubs for patients and a patient education program (for RA in particular) will be extended, and continued efforts to determine need for arthritis care will be carried out. Research, in addition to the work in the connective tissue disease research laboratories at Dartmouth will include the off-campus drug study begun in the 02 year, and development of a foot assessment program for rheumatoid patients. The emphasis on pediatric rheumatology continues, with expansion of our clinic, and with plans for education of school nurses in musculoskeletal physiology and pathology.